The embodiments of present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting diode device, a manufacturing method thereof and a display apparatus.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) device is an electroluminescent device formed of organic thin film, and has the advantages of simple fabrication process, low cost, easily forming a flexible structure, large view angle and the like. Therefore the display technology adopting the OLED has been an important display technology.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional OLED device comprises a cathode 1, an organic function layer 2 and an anode 3, and the cathode 1 is generally formed of metal or metal alloy. However, metal or metal alloy has high reflectivity with respect to the external light. When the light emitted from the organic function layer 2 exits through the cathode 1, the display brightness captured by human's eyes is the sum of the original display brightness and the brightness of the reflected external light. That is, there is a deviation in the display brightness of the OLED device, and thus the display effect of the OLED device is affected.